Finding Hermione and Ginny
by Hermione-Granger-Gryffindor
Summary: Draco and Baise join the FBI after Hermione and Ginny run away. They guys find there 14 year old daughters and use them to get to Hermione and Ginny after the rob a national bank and jewlary store. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Busted**

_**~ Summary- Draco and Baise join the FBI after Hermione and Ginny run away. They guys find there 14 year old daughters and use them to get to Hermione and Ginny after the rob a national bank and jewlary will Hermione and Ginny do to get there daughters back? What will the guy do when they get them? Will the girls agree and work with them?~**_

**Hermione's POV~**

I just killed two people. Most people would have gone insane and be paranoid about getting caught and think everyones out to get them. But when you do this for a living ,you know if you made it this far, you most likely not to get caught. I'm Hermione Jean Granger. I live with my best friend Ginny Molly Weasly. I have a Daughter, Eliza May Malfoy, who is 14 years old. And Ginny has a daughter who is 14 years old ,too. Her names Annebella Camilla Zabini. But if we were to get into trouble with cops there names are Sarah Jean and Claire Kays .

I know what your thinking. What happened to bookworm Hermione Granger, no-it-all that goes to Hogwarts? She and grew up got pregnet and was in need of some cash. So me and Ginny both go pregnet and we ran. We meet this guy that was dealing drugs and somewhere along the way started to robbing banks and jewlary stores with people who do the same thing we do.

We got home to find our daughters crashed on the couch with popcorn everywhere.

"They had a party." Ginny said as she started to clean the room up. I walked over to the couch to wake the girls up.

" Girls,hey. Time to wake up" I shaked them both a little . After a few shakes they woke up.

"You all are home." Eliza mummbled sitting up.

"How much did you get?" Annabella asked walking to the kitchen.

"Not much, but enough to pay the bills." Ginny sighed and sat next to Eliza on the couch. I sat on the rocking chair across the room, then asked "Why is there popcorn everywhere?"

" Me and Taylor had a popcorn fight" she said with an innocent smile. I just rolled my eyes and Annabella came into the room drinking a Red Bull. It is actully is a pretty good muggle energy drink.

"So are you and Aunt ginny going out of town tonight still?" Eliza asked

"Yes, we'll be gone for a while. Are you sure you all can stay here by yourself?" I asked . This will be the longest we've been gone.

"We'll be fine. We both have a fake I.D. Nothings gonna happen we can't handle " she asured me.

"We know ,but this is the longest we've ever been away." Ginny said in the same concured tone I did.

"Mom, we can take care of ourselfs." Annabella said

" We know. Come 'mione we need to get packed." Ginny sighed and stood up from the couch.

We walked back into our rooms and pack for our trip.

**Eliza's POV~**

After mom and Aunt Ginny went back to their rooms to pack their stuff, I turned to Annabella.

"Party tonight?" I asked with a grin on my face

"Yes, and lets try to make some money tonight ,too" she said with the same grin on her face.

" We'll wait till they leave, after they leave we'll get ready and leave our selfs" I whispered low so no one would her us.

After a while they came into the living room with their suitcases.

"Ok, we better get going. If you all need anything call but make sure its from a pay phone or a pre-pay cellphone." Aunt Ginny said giving us both a hug.

"And if cops come and ask questions, Eliza your name's Sarah Jean, and Annabella your names Claire Kays, got it?" mom said giving us hugs too

"Yes mum we know, bye we love you" I said as they walked out the door. Annabella looked at me,"Lets get ready" .I walked back to my room and changed out of my sweats and into my short jean shorts, my green and black stripped tank top with glitter all over it, my black vest, then i put my boots and make up on. I left my curly blonde hair down. I put on my dimond bracelet mom gave me after she went to new york for the weekend. I came into the living room to see Annabella dressed in her white short-skirt, a purple strapless top, and had her black hair down, too. She had red hair but she died it black. She also had her black heel boots on, of course the only reason we wear them is so we look taller and older. We go to club named Fire, its kinda like a strip club.

**Draco's POV~**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. One thing about this job is getting up early. I still don't how Blaise and I got this job, but it's fun. We get to catch bad guy.

There was a knock on my door. It was blaise.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He held up an envelope, i'm guessing it was our case files.

"We got a problem" he said

"What?" we went and sat down in my kitchen and i got up to make coffee and sat back down and he handed me the papers.

"Read the names" he said

" Ginny Molly Weasley..." I look her picture. Then i Looked up at Blaise. He looked sad and disappointed. I kept on reading " For robery of Washington National bank and accessory to the murder of James Matthews." I looked up at Blaise , he looked mad now.I looked at the other page and my eyes widen. I read it out loud "Hermione Jean Granger, wanted for robery of Washington National Bank, accessory to the murder of James Matthew, and the murder of Harry Kays, Robbie Smith, and Mitch Mays." I looked up at blaise. " Look at the next two pages" he said he sounded angery now. I look at the picture of the girl she looked only about 14. She had curly blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She looked alot like me. I looked at Blaise.

"Who is she?" I asked

"Did you look at her name?" I looked down at her name, Eliza May... Malfoy! Hermione had my kid without telling me! I can't believe this!

"You have a daughter. I have a daughter." He looked worried again. I looked at the next page and here was a picture of a girl with black hair and brown eyes." Annebella Camilla... Zabini."

"What do we do?" I asked him putting the paper back in the folder.

"Well, find the girls, find Ginney and Hermione, then get our asses back to the Wizarding Londen" he said standing up. I stund up too, then looked down.

"First, I need to get dressed." I said remembering i'm still in my pj's.

**~ so, whats gonna happen to the girls? will the boys find them?~**


	2. Note

Hi guys. So I haven't posted in a while. I'm sorry. I'm just fed up with so many personal problems right now. I've been writing, but on paper, so all I have to do is type and upload. I'm trying the best I can with my Fanfiction, YouTube, Family, Friends, and school…. I've just come to a point where I need a break. So, I've decided to put some of my stories up for grabs. Meaning if you want to take any of my stories and write it yourself you can, but only the one's I list at the bottom. But if you do take any of my stories, please PM me first. The following are the only ones up for grab:

Find yourself

Finding Hermione and Ginny

Bad Boyz and Perfect Girls Or Are they- But I'm still gonna try to write it!

And my best friends will be posting Idea's for story's you are welcome to use. But my friend Cat said she wants you to PM if you decide to write one.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I'm in shit right now. And I promise I will make it up to you

-Hannah

BTW~~~~ Abby's moved so she may not write much, but she will write some!


End file.
